


Last Words

by DemiCompy



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemiCompy/pseuds/DemiCompy
Summary: Was it worth it, Lauren?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Last Words

After everything that happened with Phantom Scythe. Was it worth all of that pain in the end? Lauren was alone now… remembering Kym in her arms, dead. Her last words repeated in Lauren’s head “It’s okay we’ll be fine… watching over you with him.” her bloody face with that smile Lauren loves seeing to get her day brighten, now seems to haunt her dreams.

Lauren remembers seeing Will near where she was holding Kym, his hand stretched out as if trying to reach the both of them, their names were his last words. It hurts only remembering the last words of those she loves… Then she turned to Kieran, who had felt like the monster inside was too much for him and his last words were “I don’t want to be a monster anymore.” Lauren wasn’t sure but she thought there was a single tear drop from his left eye just as he died. 

Now she was all alone and unsure if she was ready to give her last words to herself, to Dylan, to Kym, to Will, to Kieran, to uncle Tristan, to her parents… But maybe she was, who knows now that everything has settled.


End file.
